1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light anti-chipping coating obtained by substituting organic hollow filler and/or inorganic hollow filler for a small portion of the filler component of an anti-chipping coating based on a vinyl chloride plastisol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, anti-chipping coatings consisting of vinyl chloride plastisols (hereinafter referred to as VCPS) are employed in lieu of conventional asphalt series undercoat materials to coat such vehicle parts as a side seal, a fuel tank, a front apron and a tire house, using an airless coating apparatus, in order to protect these parts from damage that may otherwise be caused by stones striking them during running of the vehicle.
As for the technology of using hollow fillers, :here are hollow fillers used as a filler component of baking type sound-proof coatings consisting of rubber component and filler component (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open 55-58261) and hollow fillers in rubber asphalt emulsion in a method of sound/vibration prevention using a coating consisting of rubber asphalt emulsion and solidifying agent (as disclosed in Japanese Patent laid-Open 60-87879).
There has been growing demands for increasing the area of coating and thickness of coating films of anti-chipping coatings consisting of the VCPS noted above in order to extend the life of vehicles and improve the level of the rust-proof requirements.
Such measures, however, increase the weight of the vehicle and are hence undesired from the standpoints of the running performance and energy saving through weight reduction of the vehicle.